A total of 221 abstracts were submitted to NLC 2009, representing twenty different countries and four continents. Country Number of Abstracts Australia 3 Belgium 2 Brazil 3 Canada 13 Chile 3 Finland 3 France 10 Germany 19 Israel 3 Italy 6 Japan 2 Lebanon 1 Netherlands 3 Russian Federation 1 Spain 4 Sweden 1 Switzerland 5 Taiwan 1 United Kingdom 22 United States 116 Total 221 PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Our goal is to organize international annual meetings on the Neurobiology of Language. The neurobiology of language is becoming a major concern for neuroscientists, as new methodological developments now allow a robust neuroscience of language. Language neuroscientists come from a broad spectrum of disciplines, and rarely, if ever, attend the same meetings. The neurobiology of language conference is an interdisciplinary conference that provides a unique opportunity to bring together junior and senior researchers to foster interaction, collaboration, and new approaches to understanding the neurobiology of language.